


Welcome Home, Isak

by alphalester



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Isak meets Even's family for the first time.





	

Welcome Home!

Summary: Isak and Even have been dating a while so it's time Isak met Even's family

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Even, sitting cross legged on Isak's bed. He smiled wholeheartedly at his boyfriend who was trying to find an outfit for tomorrow.  
"Do I look ready?" Isak laughed nervously, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. "I just want them to like me". 

The older boy chuckled, pulling Isak down so they were lying side by side on the bed. Their lips met in a soft kiss. "They're just my parents, Isak. They'll love you" Both boys smiled as they shuffled closer together on the bed. Almost pressed against each other as their breath ghosted over one another's faces. Even cupped his boyfriends cheek, playing with the hair that was exposed over his ear but beneath his Snapback.  
"Evy, I have three parents of yours to impress, not to mention your little brother and sisters" Isak almost whispered, letting himself relax in the touch. The younger boy's hand instinctively coming to the back of his lovers neck, playfully playing with the hair there which earned him a grin. 

"It will be fine I promise. My mama already loves you. My mom and dad will love you the second they see you, like I did" Even shuffled closer on the bed, no space remaining between them. "My little sisters are very small, and my brother has heard a lot about you so I'm pretty sure he'll like you anyway."

Isak prayed that Even was right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on in, Isak!" Even grinned, holding his boyfriends hand and walking into the sitting room of Even's house. Isak had been here before but this was different. There wasn't six people waiting to meet him before. He was guided into the lounge where a beautiful family were all scattered around, doing various things in pairs. Even's mama was sat down holding a baby in her arms, a small smile on her face as she watched the other two children (even's brother and sister) re enacting a scene from a movie they had watched together. Even's mom and dad were setting up the dining table. Ask couldn't believe how much of a family they all appeared considering how many of them were there.

"Even!!" The little girl squeeled as she ran towards her older brother, waking the baby who started to cry. Even squeezed Isak's hand a little for reassurance. Isak relaxed a little as they sat down on the floor beside Even's mama and the baby who were seated on the sofa just behind them. "Kiera calm down sweetheart, you woke the baby" the older boy said softly, talking the girl in his arms. She apologised profusely which made Isak's heart swell. He thought it was amazing how well they all got along despite not all living together. 

"Hi you must be Isak, I'm Kiera and I'm six years old" the small girl said in one breath tucking her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled down at Isak who was sitting in front of where she was standing. Isak grinned at her, feeling much more at home already when Even moved closer so their thighs were pressed together.  
"Hi Kiera, I am Isak. It's lovely to meet you". Immediately the baby stopped crying. Isak looked to his left to find Even now holding a small baby girl in his arms, she must have only been about six weeks old. 

"Isak, where are our manners. I'm Sofia. Even's mama. This is Even's mom and dad, Reina and Erik" Even's mom and dad walked over, apologising for ignoring Isak as they were trying to give him time to adjust into the large household before bombarding him with people. "It's really nice to meet you all" the visitor said with a large smile, tugging at his boyfriend's heart strings at how easy this was. 

The parents all stood up to get the food ready. Excusing themselves and leaving the children with the two teenagers. "So I'm Jakob by the way, Isak. I've heard so much about you" Even's brother chimes in. He looked like a younger Even, except his eyes were brown and his hair was considerably shorter. He was a teenager but younger than Isak. 

The children went back to performing the end of their movie scene as the teenagers cuddled closer. Even was a natural with children , cooing at his baby sister whilst encouraging his younger siblings in their performing. It was so beautiful to see a family like this. Isak's own was very different. With his mom texting bible verses, his dad abandoning him and taking his little sister away with him and Isak having to fend for himself. He always wanted a family like this, not exactly straight forward but the warmest and most comforting family perhaps in the world. 

Even's mom and dad have been best friends since they were young. Reina and Sofia had really wanted children so Erik was their sperm donor, agreeing to be in the children's lives so they had a loving father in their lives. Erik lives next door with Jakob and they only go there to sleep. It was a strange set up but they were all happy with it. 

Isak shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled when he now saw Even smiling down at his baby sister and then over to his boyfriend, "Would you..." he started, a nervous blush ghosting over his cheeks. "Would you like to hold Daisy?". Isak grinned, Daisy was a beautiful name, it suited the little girl so well. He nodded a little bit too excitedly considering that normally Isak wouldn't want to be involved with babies but this was different. This was a family that was welcoming him in and Even was making him so comfortable. He took baby Daisy in his arms, cradling her expertly and holding her close. Even grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and cuddling close. 

"Do you ever want kids, Isak?" 

The question was so out of the blue but the boy just smiled naturally, he looked to Erik who had asked the question and nodded as his smile got wider. "I would like children with Even one day". All of the family grinned in response and turned to face him, as if Isak had hung the moon and the stars. Daisy was falling asleep in his arms and he planted a small kiss on her forehead, prompting the older boy to do the same to him.  
"I'd like that a lot, baby" Even whispered.

After they all ate they sat in a circle in the lounge and talked for hours. Reina and Sofia put the children to bed, leaving Erik, Even, Isak and Jakob talking about anything and everything. Even's father had invited Isak to sleep over, who gratefully accepted as he didn't want this night to end. When Sofia and Reina returned they handed Isak a small parcel, he opened it delightfully to see a photo in a frame. It had been taken when he was blissfully unaware and it was the most beautiful image he'd ever seen. Himself holding Daisy with Even close and kissing his cheek. It was an image he was so proud to have. He thanked them all with a hug, surprised at how fast they'd printed it and wrapped it. 

Isak had a family. The best one in the world. The best part? 

They all loved him for him.


End file.
